Mr. Lazy
Mr. Lazy is the seventeenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Lazy *'Color': Pink now Green *'shape': Bean now Human-like shape *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Family ': unknown *Friends:Little Miss Helpful *Love: *Height: About 7 and a half feet tall. *Weight: Average *Rivals: Mr. Busy and Mr. Bustle Little Miss Bossy *Release date: 1976 *Occupation:Varies *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Doing gadgets, sleeping a lot *Dislikes:Work *'Job': being lazy and sleeping alot *'Features': Blue bowler (original version), Pink newsboy style cap, socks, nose and flip-flops(2008 version) *'Voice Actors: '''Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Len Carlson (1997-1999), Phil Lollar (2008-present), Tim Whitnall (UK, 2008-present) Story Mr. Lazy is lazy, he lives in Sleepyland, where there are only four hours a day, as opposed to 24, and it takes two regular hours for water to boil and three regular hours for bread to toast. One day, Mr. Lazy sits down for a nap, and is awoken by Mr. Busy and Mr. Bustle. They overwork him, until Mr. Bustle blows a whistle, requiring Mr. Lazy to run as fast as he can. Mr. Lazy runs, but his legs don't get him anywhere because he is sitting on a chair in the garden. He wakes up to realize it was all a dream, and the whistle was the kettle boiling in the kitchen. He sits down to have breakfast, and the dream really happens. ''The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, he is more "lazy" rather than "sleepy" as he was in the books and hates work. His color is changed from pink to green, his shape changes into a more angular, slouched over shape and his hat changes into a red (also appears pink) newsboy-style cap that covers his eyes (which are briefly shown in Pirates). He also wears socks and flip flops. He lives in a camper-style trailer, with the garbage cans and mailbox overfilled with trash and mail, respectively. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Phil Lollar and Tim Whitnall. Trivia * First Appearance: Physical *The only time his ears showed up was in Boats, he put fishes in them to block out Mr. Scatterbrain's singing.. *He is one of the four green characters. *He was seen once without his socks/flip flops in Boats. *Unlike other characters, he has a neck. *He's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt, but he did seem to care in Ships and Fruit. *He didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, but seems to care that Mr. Rude is acting rude in Games. *He was shown with Mr. Bump in Lunch. *He may either have a crush on Little Miss Late or Little Miss Whoops. *He has been seen with all characters (except Miss Sunshine, Mr. Bounce, Miss Naughty, Miss Scary, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Funny, Miss Bossy, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Curious and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with him so far) *Out of the seven deadly sins, Mr Lazy represents Sloth. *In Sneezes and Hiccups, he was in the building, but when the lights blew, he couldn't be seen. The rest were highlighted by their eyes, but because his eyes are covered, you can't see him. *He is the only one on the 2008 show without visible eyes (just like Mr. Silly, Mr. Nonsense, Little Miss Scatterbrain and Mr. No (who speaks French), yet he seems to have perfect sight. Counterparts *Counterpart(s): Huckleberry Pie (Strawberry Shortcake, both are lazy), Dennis (Thomas & Frends, both are lazy), Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh, they both don't move a lot and they have the same monotone voice), Lazy Smurf (The Smurfs, both are lazy), Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi, both are lazy and green), Grasshopper (Grasshopper and the Ants, both are green and lazy), Andy Pipkin (Little Britain, both are lazy), Noah (Total Drama series, both are lazy), Jeff (The Wiggles, both are sleepy), Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are lazy and pink), Sleepy (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, both are sleepy), Farnsworth (The Little Engine That Could, both are lazy) and Garfield (Garfield comic strip, both have the same accent and they're very lazy). Beezy(Jimmy Two Shoes, both are lazy) Dumb Donald (Fat Albert, both are green and wear pink hats over their heads.) International publications & translations Mr. Lazy appears under the titles *Monsieur Endormi (French) *Don Vago (Spanish) *Unser Herr Faulpelz (German) *Meneer Luilak (Dutch) *懶惰先生 (Taiwan) *게을러씨(Korean) *Ο Κύριος Τεμπέλης (Greek) *Faetter Slov (Danish) *Herra Latur (Icelandic) *Senhor Preguiçoso (Portuguese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Busy (human, not the blue Mr. Men character later on) *Mr. Bustle Title character other appearances Mr. Lazy also appears in: *Little Miss Bossy *Little Miss Late *Little Miss Fun *Little Miss Busy-Body *Mr. Mischief is caught at his own game (TV) *Mr. Lazy Can't Sleep Anymore (TV) *Mr. Lazy Takes an Afternoon Nap (TV) *Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist (TV) *That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy (TV) *Little Miss Late Finally Catches Up (TV) *Little Miss Busy, D.I.Y Teacher (TV) *Mr. Mean Hasn't a Penny Left (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Pink characters Category:Bean characters Category:Green characters Category:Misc shape characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats